Shirazaya Twins
Summary Guren Shirazaya and Suiren Shirazaya are a pair of twin High Ninja working for the Shogunate. The twins are foreigners that ended up stranded in Japan because of an airplane crash, taking up the mantle of kunoichi so as to secure their safety and future in a hostile and isolationist nation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Guren Shirazaya, Suiren Shirazaya Origin: When The Cute Kunoichis Spied on Their Teacher's Secret Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, High Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense people's presences), Enhanced Senses (Have better hearing than normal humans), Stealth Mastery (Can move without making any audible footsteps, can hide their own presence), Acrobatics, expert sword, kusarigama and shuriken user, Magnetism Manipulation, limited Air Manipulation, minor resistance to fire/heat Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Noted to be capable of slicing in two a ninja protected by their outfit/armor in one hit, able to deflect Ouka Kuhou's and Hoozuki Nantou's attacks) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ combat speed (Able to fight Souha Sugiyado; able to cut down and deflect Ouka's bullets and Nantou Hoozuki's shuriken, even when taken by surprise and/or point-blank range) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Likely Street Class (Likely comparable to Souha Sugiyado in terms of strength, especially since they are augmented by a ninja outfit and he isn't) Durability: Street level (Their ninja outfit allows them to not be pierced by normal blades and rifle bullets) Stamina: At least above average Range: Extended melee range, likely dozens of meters with stick shurikens Standard Equipment: Steel Rope, ninja sword, kusarigama, several stick shurikens, ninja outfit Intelligence: Above average, as High Ninja the Shirazaya twins are expert ninja and spies. The two have excellent teamwork, when they work together they are considered to be the equivalent of an Elite Ninja and they managed to hold their own against all four of Souha Sugiyado's disciples Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ninja Outfit: A type of skintight flesh-colored outfit worn by ninja under other clothing. It is made of special bulletproof and bladeproof spiderweb fibers dozens of times stronger than steel, so regular rifle bullets and blades cannot pierce it, although strong impacts can still be felt by the wearer. Besides protection from piercing attacks such as bullets and blades ninja outfits also provide some protection against flames. Guren and Suiren's outfits are a version of the Soaring Wings technology that uses electric potential elastic belt cylinders to support their movements and increase their physical capabilities. Steel Rope: In battle, Guren and Suiren use weapons that are all made of special steel. Each twin wields a ninja sword, a kusarigama, and several stick shurikens as throwing weapons. However, in battle they also scatter microscopic iron sand around to give electricity a path through the air and use the resulting Lorentz force to manipulate their own weapons, forcing their kusarigamas and stick shurikens to fly along impossible paths, sometimes even turning at acute angles mid-air; and their ninja swords to swing with an accuracy that ignores their wielder's skeletal structures, muscular strength, and centers of gravity. By spinning the chain of their kusarigama they can create weak gusts of wind, for example, to blow away small pieces of soot threatening to impair their vision. The electromagnetic force can also be used to manipulate enemy weapons, for example, it can bring down all the steel balls launched by a directional landmine. Stealth: One of the most basic ninja techniques is learning how to move silently, and experienced ninja can move without producing audible footsteps. Additionally, ninjas learn to hide their own presence, making themselves harder to detect by people and even by other ninjas while sneaking around. Fighting in the Dark: A basic of ninja training is learning to fight in the dark, using their skill at sensing presences, gazes and using their other senses besides sight to navigate the darkness. Chirping: A basic ninja technique to speak without being overheard by unwanted ears and keep secrets hidden from ordinary people, even when talking in the middle of a busy street. The user is able to whisper without moving their lips in a way that the sound vanishes into the surrounding sounds. No one outside of 3 meters can hear them and the average person won't make out the words even within that range. Even if the user's voice is recorded, the wavelengths of the background noise and their voice will match too closely to be decoded. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Cute Kunoichis Category:Humans Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Technology Users Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Chain Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magnetism Users Category:Air Users Category:Ninjas Category:Spies Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9